


Komorebi

by itakethewords (BluntBetty)



Series: Logophile [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, I'll add more as I go along, I'm just indulging myself honestly, Love, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, introspective, life - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/pseuds/itakethewords
Summary: Viktor reflects





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice.

**Komorebi** _is a Japanese word that roughly translates to "sunlight shining through the leaves of trees."_

* * *

 

 

At some point, Viktor had lost the sun.

His mind had once been an open field, blooming with passion and creativity with never ending resources for his greatest skill. Skating came easy to him as a child, of course. He chose to cultivate it in the field of his mind. He used to get giddy with the thought of upcoming competitions, the Grand Prix series, European championships, Worlds, even the Olympic season. The buzz in his brain as new choreography would map itself and the tingle in his limbs as he’d eagerly practice his jumps and spins.

But now, the world was covered in shadows. His field of passion and enlightenment had turned into a dense wood, a forest of thick trees that stood tall and imposing. Branches that reached out and blocked out the sky and clouds and sun. No light would reach him as he stood at the forest floor, the dark settling in around him. Now, skating was a chore, heavy and thick like the rough bark on the trees that his weary mind would lean on. It was less comforting and more abrasive.

The thought of returning to the ice after his fifth Worlds win felt like he was bleeding himself dry, withering in shadows. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or vomit.

The first sign of life in his impenetrable forest was the drunken charm of a young man in Sochi. Gusts of winds to ruffle branches from the forest floor to the canopy above.

The second? The link the world sent him. The Japanese ace, Yuuri Katsuki appearing once more, skating his own free skate program with more grace and skill than he’d shown at the Grand Prix in spades. Another whirlwind of air, fresh and warm to stir up the coldness within him.

And Viktor did something he never thought he’d do. He chased after that feeling. He wanted that warmth. He wanted the light.

Yuuri Katsuki proved to be the strong, comforting light that broke through the branches, casting through the leaves above him. Auras in his eyes, halos surrounding the simplest things.

Life was brighter with him.

Yuuri gave Viktor light and life, he gave him eros and agape. He gave Viktor his silver Grand Prix medal. He gave him his love, he gave him a family.

Viktor gave Yuuri his everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to feature words as prompts for these. They'll be drabbles, anywhere from 400 to 1000 words. If you have a word you'd like to see and can provide a link to the meaning, I'd be happy to use it. Hoping to add one a week, probably Wednesdays.


End file.
